Tank Building for Dummies
Introduction Most people say that the slow and steady wins the race, in tanks the biggest, fastest, and most armored tank usually wins the race... If the race is against terrorists and guerilla jungle fighters. Therefore, for the uneducated group of, "induhviduals" we must teach them how to properly build a tank. This might help, depending on if your as dumb as a bag of bricks. Guns and Ammunition Guns and Ammunition are both important things when it comes to tanks. If you don't have either the only hope you have is doing donuts in the battlefield to avoid enemy fire. I prefer to have guns and ammo rather than doing that. Usually, the more gun emplacements you have the more effective the tank is depending on the speed. (We'll get to that later) During the Second World War it was effective for tank crews to mount small artillery guns and mortars on the tank. I believe this group of troops did a much better job than anyone else ever will. The only issue is where they'll get all the ammo. Speed Every since the tank was invented advancements have been made to make it faster. The best way to make a tank faster was to increase the amount of armor on it. For example, the reason the German's lost ground on the Eastern front was due to the fact that they had giant slow armored tanks. The Russian's won because they had REALLY light tanks. Don't believe me? Look at the Antonov A-40. What Not to Do... When it comes to Tank Building you need to put yourself in the position of the people in the tank. Do you want your tank to be big on the outside and cramped on the inside with lots of gauges and confusing pipes and machines? No, of course not. Who would think that anyway? Well turns out not all tank designers are good at that. Just look at the American TrackLayer, it's slow, not intimidating, and has a tiny amount of firepower. Armor Armor is very important with tanks, when the first tank was produced that was its main problem. Whenever a bullet would hit it, shrapnel would go flying all over inside the tank and the crew would be injured. Over the years the American's, German's, French, and the British made major adjustments to the tank designs they had and eventually we came up with a ton of wacky, wacky ideas. One of the most famous armored tanks is the M1 Abrams tank, but almost everyone already knows about that. Now, let's learn about something ridiculous and pointless. During the First World War Russia had no tanks whatsoever so the Tsar had a tank named after himself, the Tsar tank. Russian scientists and engineers worked day and night to design it and came up with a rough sketch eventually. (Look below) Everyone thought this was a great idea because the tank was so high that the rifles wouldn't even be able to penetrate the armor due to the gravity that would slow down the bullets. And because it could kill the enemy in mass quantities and create a genoicide! (Doesn't that sound nice?) They thought it was indestructible. WRONG! The Tsar tank constantly get stuck in mud, and would have mechanical failures, and break, and it was a huge waste of time. It was about 30 times smaller than the sketch said it would be. Eventually it just sank into the ground over the years, and was finally scrapped in the 1920's. Dumb tsar with all his dumb tsarism. Tank Examples When your building a tank think outside the box, some of these are good examples of that. Category:Info